Man Who Can't Be Moved
by SpottedTrousers
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt a lot and he believes that he will get him back somehow, someday
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee or any of it's characters or any songs that are used in this story.  
Hi. I had a little inspiration so I thought of writing this It's gonna start off kinda slow so please have a little patience please? **

**Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**chapter 1**

I sit here bored as hell in this classroom not paying any attention to the teacher instructing on how to properly pronounce a sentence in French to those student who hadn't payed enough attention over the year to remember. There is less than a few months left in this school year and I don't care much for classes even if I just stopped doing my work other than finals I would pass just fine but that wouldn't look so good when colleges look over it. French is one of my classes which I don't really need to pay attention in anymore since i know basically everything the teacher has taught. When I started this class in my Junior year here at McKinley I was having some trouble understanding but I was lucky enough to have Kurt around to help me as he can speak French almost fluently.  
_Kurt.  
_The name flooded my thoughts and refused to escape, everything came so unexpectedly, this almost never happens to me. In the very back of my mind the lyrics to Teenage Dream started to play out along with the first time I met this boy, _my_ boy, the love of my life. Memories of coffee, Pavarotti, and Mistakes fill into my brain all at once. That night, the night I sang to him then later confessed that I had cheated on him with another man. How could I have done that to him? The only person I ever loved more than life didn't trust me anymore. I was stupid and foolish. Then came Christmas and he told me he was happy to see me and I had some hope; and the time he called me at sectionals and I learned that he still loves me. Then came Mr. Schue's wedding, Kurt and I made out in that car I got to _feel_ him again, and not just his perfect skin but his_ heart,_ I felt it beat as he was on top of me. We sang, we danced slowly, and we hooked up. We went out about twice before he escaped back to New York to where I feel like he belongs, with the stars, because he has potential. I really hope he is happy. My heart aches why does one word a simple name have to make me go through so many feelings at once? Why do I do this to my self? I come back to reality when I hear the school bell ring telling me that the day is done and I can go home. I walk out of the classroom and head straight to my locker to get what I need and go home, I am absolutely glad it's Friday. As I put in my combination and open the dull colored locker I see Tina, walking down the hall towards me, from the corner of my eye.  
"How's it going Blainey?" She asks from the other side of the locker door.  
"Just fine Tina, I can't wait for the weekend." I closed the locker door and turned to her to continue the conversation.  
"Woah, Blaine It looks as if your going to cry."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
"I-I I'll tell you later want to meet up at The Lima Bean in two hours?"  
"Sure, but before you leave I want to walk you to your car to make sure you're okay, alright?"  
"Fair enough." Tina takes my hand and we start walking over to the senior parking lot. While we were walking Tina was trying to make small talk, trying to get my mind off of things I guess.  
"...and here's your car, so I'll see you at The Lima Bean at around I suppose five right?"  
"It's a promise." I assure her with a smile. Tina smiles back and waves before she turns around and walks away. I turn to my car, get in and drive home.

I open the door to the familiar building and immediately see my friend waiting in line, she was near the end so I assume she must have arrived a few minutes before me. I walk up to her and we exchange our hellos. When we have our coffee we sit and Tina starts talking.  
"So, what was wrong?"  
"Um, well, you know how Kurt and I are not together anymore, and I really, really loved him."  
"You were devastated when you guys broke up."  
"Yeah... so I sort of thought of him for just a second, and all these feelings, and memories came back to me, and I just couldn't handle it well so that's why I looked the way I did, as if I was going to cry." My voice cracked in the middle of this sentence.  
"Your heart's still broken, you still love him."  
"Of course I do, Tina, he was my _first_ love we shared everything, we didn't have secrets, well up until that point."  
"Do you think that you'll be together again?"  
"I don't know, maybe." Yes, yes, yes I believe that Kurt is my soulmate and that someday he'll be mine again.  
"I think so too, you two belong together."  
"Thank you Tina."  
"I have to go somewhere, sorry, remember Blaine, you just gotta have some courage and you'll make it through." She stood and left.  
I sat, frozen, in my seat,_ courage_. _Why,_ Tina, why. I slowly stood after what seemed like minutes and walked out to my car, each step hard to take. I finally made it inside and closed the door. My head fell to the wheel and I whimpered.

Today was awful, I never get anxiety like this, at least I finally get to sleep and let go of all of it for at least eight hours. I closed my eyes to try to fall asleep when I heard a noise coming from my nightstand. I looked over, opening my eyes at the same time, to my cell phone. My arm reached over to grab it and check the incoming new message was from Kurt, my heart skipped a beat I quickly went to read what it said

hey

**Soo... how was it? Please give me a review on what you think! The story will get better I promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee or any of it's characters or any songs that are used in this story.  
Hi. I had a little inspiration so I thought of writing this It's gonna start off kinda slow so please have a little patience please? If you could tell me what you think so far with at least one word in a review that'd be Totally Awesome!**

**Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**chapter 2**

**hey**

I read the text, a million times over, my heart gradually beat faster as I did. Why would he text me out of the blue like this? It's almost one in the morning, _what is he doing_? I am having and internal war weather to reply to Kurt or not. My mind races for a couple of minutes before I make my decision to do it. But what should I say? I gathered all my courage and placed my fingers on the keyboard on the small screen.  
_What is it?  
_  
I hesitantly pressed send and waited.  
**  
Want to cpme over?**

Why did he misspell that? Kurt is usually precise with his language especially when writing. My biggest question though, is why would he ask me to come over; he's in New York and i'm here in Lima.

_What do you mean?  
_**Do you want to staY oVer at my apartmnt? ;)  
**_But how?  
_**u just gotta take the subway, adam  
**  
Adam? Oh no, Kurt thinks he's texting someone else. I thought on for minutes and the only logical explanation coming to my drowsy mind was that he might be drunk, is he?

_Kurt, are you intoxicated?  
_**Btch I might be XD  
**_Um Kurt, honey, this is Blaine, not Adam  
_**Oh  
I miss** **you**

I could swear my heart skipped a beat.

_I miss you too, a lot actually. Kurt, don't you think you should sleep now?  
_**Yeah, rigt, sleep night night  
**_Good night, my love _

Wait, shit, I didn't meant to send that like that. I'm too used to texting him like that and now I've possibly made another mistake that I can't undo. I wonder what he'll think when he sees it. I know he still loves me, and he knows I still love him so it won't be a big surprise just, unexpected due to the fact the we don't really keep in contact much since the, then break up. The heart-wrenching thoughts start crawling into my head but I decide to stop them and at least try to sleep. I spent the next thirty minutes on my bed, with an empty mind and closed eyes in an effort to to fall asleep. Finally, when the time came, My consciousness slowly subsided into nothingness and I was ultimately at peace for the night; well, I thought I was.

* * *

"...was such a good kid, you know?"

I started to perceive a conversation that I was not aware of. I seemed to have turned my head towards the source of the voice but I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden I could see everything around me but I was only focused on the speaker. Burt. Who is he talking about? I looked around slightly and noticed what I saw, I was at a funeral. But who's? I look back to Burt who seems like he's almost in tears, I didn't notice it before. The slow realization starts leaking in, is this Kurt's funeral? My eyes shoot around in hopes of a name, a something to tell me whos funeral it really is, I find nothing. I am in absolute fright, how can he be dead? My Kurt is dead and I couldn't do anything about it.  
At that very moment someone walks right past me, as if I weren't even there. Immediately, my attention goes straight to them. Can I be going crazy, because the boy that walked past, to his father, is _my_ boy, _my_ Kurt. He holds my concentration, in the meantime he's whispering something into his fathers ear, Burt then nodded and Kurt turned to start walking off. For some reason his eyes are wet, wait this is a funeral of course hes been crying, Kurt never was the type to hold back his tears. His eyes were more than just wet, they looked as if they had been shedding tears for a while, something very tragic must have happened.

"...really good fit, I thought they were perfect for each other, but it ended quite a while ago; they never got a second chance. I saw Blaine as almost another son, he was always very generous to Kurt right from the start."

What is Burt talking about, I am right here and there is a good enough chance Kurt and I could get back together. My confusion drove me to turn away and catch up with Kurt. About twenty yards off I see Kurt walking inside, I walk quickly to get to where he is. Kurt is standing in a corner, next to a large closed box, I recognize it as a casket. The casket isn't too extravagant but nice and simple yet still acceptably stylish for a casket. Curiosity starts bubbling in me as I look at it longer, who could be in there? A sound comes to my ears and I look up to Kurt, he's crying now over the casket. Kurt places a hand gently down on the top of the box and stands in silence for a few moments. It may not be polite to stare but I just can't turn my eyes away from this boy who looked so sad.

"I-I-I-"

He's trying to speak now, the words can't seem to come out though; I want to walk up next to him and comfort him but for some reason I physically can't. The boy tries to speak but fails once again, he takes a gulp and resume what he was going to say.

"I'm so sor-sorry. I know I wasn't around or talked to you as much anymore because of New York and what happened but I just w-wanted you to know I _love_ you, and that I never really stopped; I wish I had told you more recently. Now I'm here and you aren't and I don't think it's fair, having to live life without you n-now. You were an amazing person and I am truly devastated to have to even s-say these things but I'll miss you greatly, Blaine."

_What. _I am _not_ dead, no, I am here and listening to every word he's said. Kurt stays silent for the next few minutes, just sitting there, relishing his moments with the casket, never taking his hand off of it. After what seems hours he lowers his head to the closed box and plants a kiss onto the lid. Kurt hesitantly turns around and starts walking the other way, slowly, as if each step pained him. Choosing to walk nearer to the box that supposedly holds my corpse I lift my hand to touch it. My hand falls onto the place where Kurt's kiss was, the spot slightly warmer than the cold surrounding.

"Blaine?"

I have never spun around faster in my life. Standing at the doorway was Kurt, my boy. As soon as I get a glimpse of him, his unfocused eyes, he disappears and so does everything else. The scene was melting away after Kurt vanished and I had no idea what to do. once the whole room became a dark emptiness.

I woke up in an uncomfortable silence, I looked over at the clock on the nightstand that said 6:52 I rolled over and closed my eyes again it's only Saturday I can sleep in.

**Soo... how was it? Please give me a review on what you think! **


End file.
